Bladesinger
Bladesinger (Elven Duskblade) Elves were the first race to blur the line between spellcaster and warrior with their duskblade tradition - the perfect marriage between spell and blade. Within the powerful elven empire that first spawned the duskblades, however, there were different schools. One of those schools are the basis for the bladesinging technique. Bladesingers are not interested on using their spells or fighting prowess as simple tools. A bladesingers blend of dance, swordplay and arcane magic is an art. The name may be misleading and many thought bladesingers were ome kind of bard, singing while they fight. A bladesinger art is much too different from a bard's, though. They fight as if dancing, making their weapons sing as they slash through the air - or the enemy. The lack of heavier armor is compensated by increased speed and gracious, flowing movements. A bladeser's deadly dance is surely beautiful to watch, but also very dangerous to confront. Hit Die: d8 Requirements: To take a bladesinger substitution level, a character must have the elf subtype and be about to take her 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 7th, 9th or 13th level of Duskblade. Class Skills: Bladesingers substitution levels have the same class skills of the standard Duskblade class, plus Balance, Perform (dance) and Tumble. Class Features: All the following are class features of the bladesinger substitution level. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A bladesinger is proficient with all martial weapons and the elven thinblade. A bladesinger is also proficient with light armor (but not with shields). Bladesong (Ex): A bladesinger is trained to focus his attention on his blade and on his opponent. When wielding a longsword, elven thinblade or rapier on one hand and nothing in the other and wearing light armor or no armor, a bladesinger gains both a dodge bonus to Armor Class equal to her Intelligence bonus and a competence bonus to Reflex saving throws equal to her Intelligence bonus. This substitution feature replaces the Duskblade's armored mage (light) class feature. A bladesinger gains armored mage (light) instead of armored mage (medium) at 4th level. Song of Celerity (Su): A bladesinger keeps on hand on his sword, trained on his opponent, and casts spells with his free hand. As a full-attack action, a bladesinger may make a single melee attack with a one-handed longsword, rapier or elven thinblade and cast a spell with a casting time of one standard action or less. This action does not provoke attacks of opportunity. At 6th level, you can make an additional melee attack with a -5 penalty when you use Song of Celerity. At 11th level, you can also make a second additional melee attack with a -10 penalty. At 16th level, you can also make a fourth additional melee attack with a -15 penalty. This substitution feature replaces the Duskblade's arcane channeling class feature. Song of Fury (Su): At 7th level, a bladesinger improves on his blend of sword, blade and art. When using Song of Celerity, the duskblade may spend a spell slot as a free action to transform it into a Song of Fury. In a Song of Fury, all effects that would grant additional melee attacks with a longsword, rapier or elven thinblade during a full attack (such as the haste spell or a speed weapon) apply as if the bladesinger was performing a full-attack, thus granting additional attacks as normal. In addition, a Bladesinger can move his speed as a swift action during a Song of Fury. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. A Song of Fury lasts one round per level of the spell sacrificed. This substitution feature replaces the Duskblade's armored mage (heavy shield) class feature. Expanded Spell List (Ex): A bladesinger's training allows her to add a few spells not usually on the Duskblade list to his own spell list. At 5th level, mirror image and blur are added to the 1st level Duskblade spell list. A bladesinger has one fewer spell 2nd level spell slot per day because of her focused training, however (only 1 2nd level spell at 5th level, for example). At 9th level, haste and displacement are added to her 3rd Duskblade spell list. A bladesinger has one fewer spell 3rd level spell slot per day because of her focused training, however (only 1 3rd level spell at 9th level, for example). At 13th level, greater mirror image and greater invisibility are added to her 4th level Duskblade spell list. A bladesinger has one fewer spell 4th level spell slot per day because of her focused training, however (only 1 4th level spell at 13th level, for example). Category:Substitution levels